


I Love You, I Love You, I Love You Too

by Tashi_Lupin



Series: I Love You, I Love You [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Communication, Healthy Communication, M/M, Trans Male Character, hypersexual character, implied past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: Superboy and Robin have been dating for a while now, but haven't gone beyond the occasional make-out. Superboy starts to get concerned that he's not enough for Tim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by the amazing and perfect boy1dr whom I love so Much <33
> 
> Set before Superboy had a real name.
> 
> Trigger Warning for implied past sexual abuse

They had been dating for a month now and hadn’t gone past cuddling and the occasional make-out session that started with and drew the line at kissing. Superboy knew they were probably just going slow because Robin- _Tim_ \- was cautious as ever, but part of him had to wonder… why didn’t Tim want to have sex with him? Was he not handsome enough, not experienced enough? Was he not daring enough? Did Tim not love him enough? He knew he didn’t look like most guys- “normal” guys- down there, according to the knowledge Cadmus put in his head, but Tim didn't care about that, did he? Was that the problem? Was he just _not enough?_

Maybe Tim was letting him make the first move, wanted to make sure he was ready. Tim did have a tendency to see Superboy as younger than him. He probably didn’t want to make him feel like he was rushing him, or whatever. He could work with that, he just had to make sure that next time he and Tim were getting hot and heavy he made it obvious he wanted him as much as he was sure Tim wanted him. Tim wanted him right? He was handsome and strong and a superhero on top of it. He was a catch. Why wouldn’t Tim want him?

So next time he and Tim were kissing on each other, he put his hand against Tim’s crotch and ground down against his thigh, ‘cause there was no way that couldn’t be read as sexy and it had gotten Superboy in plenty of people’s pants- not since he started Tim, of course. He wasn’t gonna _cheat_ on him, he just spent some more time with his door locked, y’know?

Tim pushed him off and even though he was still wearing his mask, Superboy could tell his eyes were wide. He looked furious. No, he looked _disgusted,_ like SB was covered in sewage. He wasn’t- they hadn’t even fought a villain yet today. What’d he do wrong?

“What the hell was that, SB!”

“What do you mean, what the hell! You’re the one that pushed me away!”

“You can’t just- you don’t just-” Tim ran his hands through his gelled hair, shaking his head. “You can’t just spring that on someone! Ask first!”

Superboy didn’t understand? He had never asked first before, and no one had ever asked _him_ first before and no one seemed to care. What was the big deal? It was probably different in Gotham, and he wanted to make Tim be comfortable, even if he didn’t get why he was uncomfortable in the first place. He nodded. “Okay. Can I grind on you?” 

“No!” 

“Why not?”

“I don’t wanna have sex with you!” 

“...Why not?”

“‘Cause I don’t!”

“Do you not love me?”

“Yes I love you, but-”

“Then why don’t you-!”

“BECAUSE THERE ISN’T A CORRELATION!” Tim shouted, throwing his hands into the air. He looked _pissed._ He was seething and Superboy didn’t even know why.

Superboy crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his heart feeling like it was being squished into one of those tiny cans of Vesti that Tim loved so much. Tim loved him, he said he did, but he didn’t love him enough to have sex with him and he’d probably spout some batlogic to try to make him feel better but he didn’t want to feel better, he just wanted to know what he was doing wrong. He just wanted to know what he had to do to do better. He wasn’t gonna cry, superheroes didn’t cry, _Kryptonians_ didn’t cry. No matter how much they hurt. Right?  

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Superboy tried so hard to make his voice even and steady. “What do I have to do to make you love me enough to… to want to have sex with me? Is it because I can be immature sometimes ‘cause I-”

Tim’s expression changed from anger to that pinched look he go when he was looking at puzzling new piece of evidence and put his hand on Superboy’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna have sex with _anyone_ , SB.” 

_What the hell?_

Superboy pulled his jacket tighter around himself with his TTK and shrugged off Tim’s hand. “But you have to… That’s what people who love each other _do!_ ” He put his hands on either side of Tim’s face. “It’s, like, the _rules!_ Everyone knows that Tim!”

Tim put his hands on top Superboy’s and did that thing where it looked like he was looking through him which was especially unnerving when he couldn’t see his eyes through the whites of his mask. “It’s not? Why do you think that, babe? Who told you that?” He was talking in his _Robin_ voice, and normally that just  made him wanna slip off to the bathroom to deal with himself, but this time it just made him want to be anywhere else. Tim was scary, when he wanted to. Sometimes Superboy forgot- he had seen Tim snort milk through his nose after all.

He couldn’t look him in the eyes, couldn’t even look at the whites of Tim’s mask. He pulled his hands off of Tim’s face- he didn’t wanna be touching him anymore, not when he was interrogating him or whatever. He didn’t even know what he’d done to deserve this, this _investigation._ He stared at the wall and squirmed. “Jeez Tim, it’s no big deal. Everyone just knows that.”

 “I’ve never heard that,” Tim took Superboy’s face in his hands and he was being soft and gentle and it made Superboy even more nervous cause Tim was only gentle with him like this when he _concerned_. “Who told you that, love?” Tim doesn’t use pet names all that often either. 

“Just let it rest Tim! It doesn’t matter!” Superboy was frustrated, the same frustration that came when he was supposed to know something but there was just a big empty gap instead. Tim pursed his lips, and seemed to file away a note in his head to _investigate later_ and the Robin-ing lessened a little when Tim put his forehead against Superboy’s. He knew this would come up in the future and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Well, you’re wrong. I don’t wanna have sex with you- I don’t wanna have sex with _anyone_ , maybe not ever- but I still love you _very_ much,” Tim smiled at him. “Clone boy.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Superboy admitted in a small voice.

Tim took a second to get his mind to slow down enough to work with his mouth. He did that a lot. “You know how different people are attracted to different genders?”

Superboy puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes. “Duh, I know that.” Of course, he was attracted to everyone, but he didn’t think that was Tim’s point.

Tim tapped Superboy’s cheek. “Don’t pout at me-” Superboy continued to pout. “Well, there’s some people who aren’t attracted to anyone.”

Superboy shrugged, not following. “Your point…? That’s not you, you’re dating me so you’re attracted to me, right?”

“Well…” Superboy could feel his heart sinking, sinking, sinking. “Yes and no? I love you but I’m not attracted to you…” Tim made a vague hand waving gesture. “Sexually.”

“So you aren’t into anyone…” Superboy mimicked the gesture Tim had just made. “Sexually?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” But if Tim wasn’t attracted to him like that, didn’t wanna do that with him- with anyone- how was he gonna show Tim how much he loved him? How would he be good enough?

“But,” Tim smiled and put his arms around Superboy’s waist and swayed a little. “That doesn’t mean I don’t wanna cuddle you, and wake up next to you, and go to Denny’s with you after patrol, and watch DVR in my pajamas with you and kiss you, and hug you,” Tim accented the last two points by pressing little pecks on Superboy’s cheeks, and picking him up a little. Superboy couldn’t help himself from laughing., cause Tim always made him laugh. Being around Tim made him so happy, even when he didn’t understand. Tim made him feel real.

“I still wanna be the sappiest boyfriend in the world with you,” Tim assured him in a quiet mumble against Superboy’s cheek. “Just, without sex.”

 Superboy nodded, understanding a little, maybe. Not really. But he wanted to. He wanted to be sappy and hold Tim and make him smile but… But people who loved each other had sex with each other. That was just how it was. Wasn’t it? That’s how it had always worked for him, that's how it worked on TV and in the movies, and it had always been that way before. He just… he didn’t understand. “I just thought… I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. If you didn’t want to have sex, why’d you want me, right? I thought I wasn’t good enough for you.” He wasn’t gonna cry, even if

 “No, lovie,” Tim said in a low hush, pressing small kisses to Superboy’s cheeks. “No, no, no. You’re good enough. You’re _more_ than good enough. _I promise_ ,” Tim looked so serious, so sincere Superboy knew it was true. He couldn’t believe it was true. But it was Tim, and he trusted Tim wouldn’t lie to him. He trusted Tim, maybe more than he had ever trusted anyone else before. He couldn’t believe it, but he trusted Tim. It had to be true.

“I… Okay.” He nodded again. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Tim repeated, resting his forehead on Superboy’s.

“I love you so much, SB.”

“I love you so much too, Tim.” Superboy closed his eyes and just enjoyed being _close_ to Tim.

“I know,” Tim said in the same quiet voice.

“I take it back, you big nerd.” Superboy laughed.

“Nope, no take backs.” Tim shook his head, laughing. “You love me so much,” he sang.

It was true. He did love him so much. He wanted this to work and he was willing to try and understand and he just loved Tim so much. They’d figure it out. They always did, after all. They were Robin and Superboy.


End file.
